


Trickster

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [11]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I think that's it? - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Spit As Lube, Wels uses an invisibility potion, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe this one is better than the precious one I did-Just maybe 😅Basic concept here: Wels uses an invisibility potion to sneak up on Hels and tease/pleasure him, which ends up being a lot of fun for them both.Also, let me know if theres something else I should tag, I got everything I could think of that would be tagged here—and one thing i did last time was set the rating to mature instead of explicit so I apologize about that, I changed it on those two.But yeah! Hopefully this one's less awful.
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this one is better than the precious one I did-
> 
> Just maybe 😅
> 
> Basic concept here: Wels uses an invisibility potion to sneak up on Hels and tease/pleasure him, which ends up being a lot of fun for them both.
> 
> Also, let me know if theres something else I should tag, I got everything I could think of that would be tagged here—and one thing i did last time was set the rating to mature instead of explicit so I apologize about that, I changed it on those two. 
> 
> But yeah! Hopefully this one's less awful.

* * *

Hels curiously took out his communicator as he felt it buzz in his pocket.

_[Welsknight: Hey Hels, can you come over to my place real quick?]_

A small smile crossed his face as he read the message. It wouldn't hurt—he didn't really have anything to do. He was just out for a walk.

_[Helsknight: Be there in a sec.]_

* * *

Trudging through the surrounding forest, he finally came across the familiar home. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone and assumed Wels was inside.

Walking up to the door, he was about to knock when he suddenly felt gentle hands on his body. 

He flinched slightly, blush creeping across his cheeks as he felt where the hands were going.

He felt them caressing his sides, slowly running up his shirt. He stifled a small moan as he felt something—or, rather, someone—gently biting at his neck. He could feel the warmth of someone against his back, yet when he tried to look behind him, there was no one there. 

The only thing there was the feeling of hands going up his shirt, teasing his chest, along with gentle biting at his neck, the feeling of a tongue running slowly across the marks left behind. He even heard a small and mischievous chuckle. 

Hels couldn't help but become a blushing mess within a matter of mere seconds. He couldn't handle the way those hands were gently caressing his chest, running across his breast and playing with his nipples. 

His eyes squeezed shut as he leaned over against the door, trying to hold back his moans as the hands made their way farther down. He felt them running over the front of his pants slowly, teasingly. 

Whoever it was, they seemed to be having a lot of fun. 

Placing kisses and bites all over Hels' neck and shoulders, running their hands under his clothing, teasing him as they ran their hands up and down his thighs and over the bulge in his pants—

And hell, he didn't even know who it was. 

_"Hhg—_ god, _please,"_ he moaned quietly as the hands continued petting his hips and thighs. He felt weak in the knees, wanting more. 

As soon as he felt the hands begin stroking his cock, his breathing became even shakier, lowering to his knees. 

"F-fuck," he panted. "ah~ god, more, _please."_

He felt the hands begin to pull him back, moving him to lay back against the person's chest. They gently nipped at his ear lobe as they continued to play with his body and listen to his begging and moaning.

After a few seconds, they laid him down, leaning over to kiss him as they began removing his clothing, and presumably their own. 

Once they finished, Hels felt one hand wrap around his throbbing member, the other playing with his chest, teasing his nipples and leaving kisses and bites all over. 

Hels felt a hand reaching up and silently asking him to open his mouth, proceeded by a couple fingers being placed inside of it. He began running his tongue over them obediently, moaning as he felt the other hand picking up its pace. 

_"Ngh~_ f- _fuck—"_ he exhaled sharply, cum spilling out as the hand squeezed his cock.

Shortly after, he felt those couple of fingers being inserted into him, thrusting in and out and making scissoring motions. 

It only lasted for a few seconds before he felt them retract, the tip of the other's cock being lined up. They intertwined their fingers with Hels' before pushing their length into him slowly, allowing him to adjust for a moment. 

He gave a small nod, and they began pumping in and out of him at a medium pace. 

Hels arched his back slightly. _"Mmh_ —m-more," he moaned. He threw his head back as he felt them picking up the pace even more, thrusting with more force. 

He tried to conceal his panting and moaning, but he couldn't help it. He felt the hands running up and down his sides and chest as they pounded into him, going harder and faster every time he begged. 

After a few moments, he began feeling even more pleasure. "God, _f-fuck~_ right there—fuck, _right there—"_

They brought his leg up over their shoulder, shifting positions slightly in order to pound their cock into him as hard as possible. He moaned even louder as they continued to hit his sweet spot.

It only took a few more thrusts after that to get him to break, nearly screaming in pleasure as cum spilled all over his stomach. A few more after that and the other came deep inside of him.

Hels was a bit surprised at the fact that whoever it was, they seemed to have stayed silent the whole time. Well, relatively silent. Any noise they made was probably drowned out by the ones Hels made.

While Hels was catching his breath, the other pulled out a bottle and drank the contents. Slowly, they began to fade into view.

And, upon noticing, Hels' eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"I should have known," he said, still panting slightly.

Wels smiled cheekily. "I got you good, didn't I?"

He leaned over, placing a small kiss on Hels' lips. 

"That was the best prank I've ever done."

* * *


End file.
